The present invention relates to an improvement of a recording system of the type wherein the information is recorded on a spiral track on a disk-shaped recording medium, which is rotated, by a signal transducer which is moved radially with respect to the recording medium.
In the conventional recording systems of the type described, the disk-shaped recording medium is rotated in general at a constant angular velocity so that the relative linear velocity between the recording medium and the signal transducer varies widely as the signal transducer moves radially inwardly or outwardly. As a result, the recording and reproducing characteristics are adversely affected at the radially inward portion where the relative linear velocity becomes lower.